Chronos Suima
Chronos Suima 'is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild taking part in the X995 Guild Summit alongside his partner Kilik Gopher, Kani Krabbe, Pluto Yami and Carlos Don Rio. Appearance Chronos is a dark haired man who keeps his hair short, has brown eyes and a thick mustache. He wears a shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie. Across his right eye he wears some sort of fabric strap and is usually seen with his golden pocket watch. Personality Chronos is a calm man who seems to be a serious person, often being the straight man in most comedic sequences involving his guild mates. He is also rather cold, often insulting his guild mates by calling them stupid when they fail a mission or shown when he had an arguement with Pluto, and it led to the latter attacking Chronos, but to no avail. He is also very well-spoken, often striking his comrade or mocking an enemy for not using proper speech. Relationships Synopsis Magic and Abilities 'Slowing Magic '(時間鈍化の魔法''Jikan Donka no Mahō): Chronos employs '''Slowing Magic in battle, this allows him to slow down his opponent's movements in a designated area; making himself appear faster. However he can only slow down the "time" of his targets he cannot speed time up. Unlike other users of this magic, Chronos uses it through his pocket watch, although he can utilize it without it. Transformation(変身魔法''Henshin Mahō''): Chronos also has the ability to utilize transformation magic, this allows him to transform his appearance into that of another being entirely. He hasn't demonstrated much use of Transformation but can utilize all three levels of transformation. *'Behemoth '(巨大企業 Kyodai Kigyō): Chronos turns a knob on his left shoulder, labeled by the number three and he transforms into an enlarged, muscular, green skinned version of himself. In this form his moustache also seems to grow bushier. *'Battle Form: '''Like and , Chronos can transform his clothes into a battle armour of sorts. He now has white armor wrapped around the upper part of his chest, with his left shoulder having an arrow pointing up similar to the male sign. White armor also appears around his hips, with his right thigh having an arrow pointing down similar to the male sign again. He also has nine clocks floating around him. The sash over his eye gains several circular formations on it, all linked together. 'Figurative Solid Script(比喩的固体文字''Hiyuteki Kotai Moji''); He also utilizes a magic similar to Solid Script in that it allows Chronos to write words in the air to produce various effects, however, the caster utilizes figures of speech such as metaphors and similes to attack. Weapons & Items '''Golden Pocket Watch: Chronos' main "Weapon" is a golden pocket watch that has been passed down to him by his Father when he died. Aside from telling the time, Chronos can use this to cast his Slowing Magic, it can also be used as some sort of whip-like weapon. Trivia *Chronos' appearance is based on Giriko Kutsuzawa from Bleach. *His first name "Chronos" is the Ancient Greek Lord of Time and his surname "Suima" means "sandman" Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Quatro Cerberus Category:Caster-Mage Category:FbAddict